A new begining
by MoonlightWonderer
Summary: Startrek 09 AU. After nero. Follows the adventures of the star ship enterprise and the new crew member Sky Dawn. Warning: Self harm.
1. Chapter 1

Discalimer: I dont own startrek.

Sky POV

i had been on the USS Enterprise for 2 months. Everyone was very friendly and welcoming, but i was careful not to let anyone get to close. I couldnt risk letting anyone find out my secret. nyota Uraha was my room mate and had helped me find my way round the first couple of days but i soon gained the reputation of being cold and distance, so must just left me alone.

i hissed slightly as my uniform scrapped against the cuts on my arms. i was lucky that no-one was paying any attention, they were all to busy talking about the three day shore leave we were due to start the next day. i had been invited to join the others at the best in the planet were were visiting. i had tired to decline as normal but had been cornered into saying yes. the problem on my mind was how was i meant to hid my arms when everyone was going ot be wearing swim suits.

It was boiling on the beach and i had gotten a few strange looks when i had arrived wereing a surfying suit with long sleaves and half legs. But my explination of really sensative skin soon stopped the questions, even though i didnt think they believed me.

I was enjoying myself and was letting my gaurd down when scotty grabbed me and flung me off the short peir. A scream and splash beside me told me someone had done the same to Nyota. I was shaking my head, trying to get rid of the water in my ears, when i realised the nyota was still screaming. i was about to ask her why she was screaming over such a silly prank when a burning sensation in my legs forced me under the water. i was consumed by pain when strong arms grabbed my shoulders, dragging me through the water, the burning in my legs growing with each second. As we reached the shore i blacked out, welcoming the darkness as a way to escape the pain.

3RD person POV

"Get her onto a bed. Chapel get an Iv in with the anti venom." Mc Coy ordered. Nurse chapel carefully cut away the sleeve of Sky's costume, consentrating on getting the i-v started.  
McCoy was carefully washing Skys legs which were completly stripped from the jelly fish attack. she had been very lucky. This particular Alien jellyfish poison was slow acting. As long as the anti venom was given in the first 20 minuets there was a large chance she would recover completely. Her legs were going to take a long time to heal (as the skin regenerator wouldnt work on this type of wound) and would scare something bad, but she would live.

Her breathing had slowly returned to normal, and her pulse was steady and strong. Breathing a sigh of relief, McCoy turned to look at chapel only to tip his head in confusen as he saw her standing staring at Sky's arm. he moved closer to see what had he so cativated only to freeze at the sight of Sky's arms, littered with cuts. Removing the other sleeve proved her other arm was in a simular was a self-harmer and her secret was out.

Sky's POV

I slowley floated back to conceiousness and was aware of two things. First my legs hurt like hell. Second there was no way she was in her bunk, what she was laying on was far to uncomfortable.

Blinking my eyes i alowley taised myself onto my elbows. i recognised gteh medical ward and noticed the iv attached to one arm. My Arms. They were bare except for the bandages that someone had wrapped around the cuts i had made. Shit that meant someone knew. Looking around i was relieved that no-one was currently in the room with buring pain in my legs prompted me to look down. I was covered from the middle of my thighs down to the top of my toes. That was definently going to make walking difficult.

I was wondering if there was anyway of excaping and pretending none of this ever happened (not logical i know, but i was feeling very logical at the time) when the door to the doctors office opened and Dr McCoy walked in wearing his normal scowl.

"Good your awake. i know your legs are proberly hurting, but i need to change the bandages before i give you something for it."

I hissed slightly as he started to unwrap one leg, suddenly very glad that the bandages werenon stick. I resisted the urge to scream when i saw my legs covered in open wound like stripes, that were slightly weeping a yellow liquid. McCoy saw my expression and spoke.

"Your lucky that that alien jellyfish had a slow acting poison. UNfortunatly that same poison prevents us using the skin regenerator. So your going to have to heal the old fasioned way. Your going to be here a while."

He had finished one leg and started the other, talking all the time.

"We are going to be unable to prevent it scaring, but your going to live, thats whats important."

He had finished my legs adnd was loading a hypo.

"You also have sine interesting cuts on your arms. I am most interested in how you came by them.

I looked at his sharply. He stared back steaduily.

"now most of the time wounds like them are caused by the person themselves." he had unwrapped my arm and was running the regenerator over the cuts. "Want to tell me what bothers you so much you need to slice your own arms open?"

I winced but shook my head.

"I really dont want to talk about it. But if it makes you feel any better i give you my word that i wont do it again."

He looked doubtful but nodded.

"Like i said your going to be in here a whule to give your legs a chance to heal. Just know i here if you want to talk."

He pressed a hypospray to my neck, causing me to hiss as he injected me with what a guess was a pain killer. he began to walk away when he stopped suddenly, reaching for something in his pocket.

"i alomost forgot, this fell off as Spock dragged you out of the sea." he opend his hand to reviel a small silver cross set with small crystals. the chain that held it was obviously broken but i was relieved to see it as it was placed carefully in my hand.

"There isnt many who wear that symbol anymore. But i hope it brings you comfort all the same."

With that he walked off into his office, leaving me to peice together what must have happened.

i could remember getting thrown into the sea by Scotty and U hara screaming. then pain. so that was the jelly fish attack. The commander spock dragged me out of the water. But i couldnt rememeber him even being on the bech, let alone in the water.

I grasped my cross tightly in my hand, drawing strength from whant i symbolised. I would have to replicate a new chain, but i wasnt sure i had enough replicator rations to do it.

I sighed laying my hands on my chest still clutching my cross tightly.

3Rd person POV

Dr McCoy stepped out of his office, relieved to see his patient had managed too go to sleep without the need of a sedative. he could see the broken chain dangling out of her fist. He wondered at the cross it had carried. Most christians had be pecicuted to the point that there wasnt many left. he hadnt realised there was one on the ship and realised that she must had been keeping it secret. It was proberely a good idea too. While it was now allegal to percicute christians for their faith, many still did.  
McCoy was broken out of his thoughts by the sick bay doors swishing open. He was suprised to see Mr Spock enter, hands clasped behing his back in his typical straight laced pose.

"Has she awaken Doctor?"

McCoy was surprised, Spock had come down to check on his patient!

"She awoke while i was chanigng her bandages, then returned to her much needed rest."  
"Might i sit with her a moment doctor. I wish to talk to her should she awake again."  
McCoy didint have a chance to respondas spock strode past and took the seat bnext to Sky's bio bed.

Sky POV

the pain in my legs woke me, draggine me unwillingly awak. But what really woke me up was the sight of the vulcan sitting calm as you please next to my bed.

My Grown of paibn must have alerted him to my neow awake stae, as he turned his attention to me.

"Lutenant Dawn."

"Commander"

i could count on two hands the number of times i had seen Commander spock and on one hand the number of times i had heared him speak.I cleared my throat.

"Commander, i must thank you for pulling me out of the water."

"No thanks are needed. it was logical for me to pull you out of the water as the venom doesnt effect vulcans."

I felt slight uncomfortable, and fiddled with my blanket avoiding looking at the commander. it would a been a lot easier if her had just accepted my thanks and left.

"lutenant, i ow you an apology. When removing you from the water, i broke the chain from around you neck.."

"commander" i interupted "its fine. you saved my life. i really dont think a chain is all that important."

"Never less, as i was responsible for breaking your property, it is only correct for me to replace it. May i see the broken chain so i might identify what i need to replace."

Numbly i handed over my pendant. His eyebrow rose slightly at the sight of my cross, before carefully examining the chain.

"18 inch, sterling silver." he handed it back to me. "i Will see to repalcing it as soon as i am able. Good day"

And with that he left, leaving me slightly shocked and more then a lttle confused.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi this is chapter to and there is a little question for you guys at the end. Enjoy. and as always i dont own star trek.

sky PoV

2 days later and I can honestly say i was sick of sickbay. Scotty had already been down, feeling guilty for throwing me into the water. I didn't mind him apologising, but when he started coming in every few hours to say sorry again i got annoyed. finally i snapped and threatened to castrate him if he came into sick bay again unless it was a life or death situation. Thankfully he didn't return after that. I've got a feeling McCoy wouldn't apreciate me making him more work by castrating the cheif engineer.

Much to my embarishment i was confined to bed unless I agreed to use a wheelchair or a pair of shocking pink crutches that the doctor had replicated me. And I was getting to the stage that I was so bored I would have to give in just so I could stop staring at the cealing for hours on end.

I heard the med bays doors swish open and Dr McCoy talking to someone. I went back to staring at the cealing, wishing I had at least my earphones so I could Listen to some music. I jumped slightly when i saw someone sitting in the chair next to my biobed out of the courner of my eye.

Turning my head i was shocked to see Commander Spock sitting there staring at me intently.

"Doctor McCoy informs me you are being difficult and are refusing to get out of bed"

I frowned annoyed.

"Tell me commander, did he tell you what i had to do in order to get out of bed?"

"Negative."

"I either have to be pushed around in a wheelchair or use them." I pointed to the bright pink cruches leaning against a nearby wall.

Spock regarded the cruches before speaking again.

"I can not see what the problem is."

I resisted sighing. Just.

"I will not use something that looks like it wouldn't be out of place in the Barbie Mansion. And if I use the chair everyone will treat me like I'm made of glass."

He seemed to think for a second.

"I thought we had an electric powered chair. Would that be acceptable?"

"Yer it would if Scotty hadn't decided to take it apart and has now lost the main part that makes it work."

"I will think on the matter. Now lieutenant the reason I came was to replace your property."

He pulled out of his pocket a purple velvert pouch. From in that he pulled out a stunning silver chain. It was nearly identical to my broken one, but even I couldn tell the make and silver was of a much better quaility.

I could only mumble my thanks as he placed in carefully into my hand. Feeling shy I avoided looking at him as I threaded my cross onto it and attempted to fastern it around my neck.

"Damn." I swore as my finger failed to use the catch. Cool fingers carefully replaced mine and fasterned it securely. My cross felt cold buy familiar as it settled in its normal place.

"Thank you Cammander."

He nodded in acnolegment before speaking again.

"Lueitenant I believe that it would aid your mental health to get out of sick bay for a time. I will arrive at 20:00 to escort you to the mess hall."

"But Commander..."

"This is not negotiable."

With that he left, leaving me to stare open mouthed at his retreating back. I ignored the dark chuckle comeing from the doctors office. My Reputation as a bad ass was so going to suffer.

A/N: Poll time. Who should sky get romantically involved with: McCoy or Spock.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Onto the next chapter. And remember I don't own star trek.

Sky PoV  
I was forced to leave my bed ealier then I had planned , when Dr McCoy informed me that there was a privert video call for me and i could take it in his office.

Knowing I had no choice I grabbed the 'pink cruches of dooom' and hobbled painfully into his office, staring at him pointedly till he left, closing the office door with a huff.

Pressing a few keys I brought up thr video call, to see Admiral Pike smiling at me. I must have looked worse then I thought because his smile soon vanished, being replaced by concern.

"Hello Sky, how are you?"

"very well Admiral. Yourself?"

He shock his head sighing.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Chris in privert. I've known your family since before you were born. I don't think there is any need for us to stand on ceromony."

I shrugged sheeplessley.

"So how are you really sky? And don't say fine, I know you far to well for that to work."

"Truth be told, my legs ach like hell and im bored to death. Not to mention annoying commanders and doctors who insist on torturing me with bright pink cruches. Anyway..." I continued, trying to ignore his chuckling at my rant, "I doubt this is a purely social call. Whats the news?"

His face sobered and I automatically braced myself for bad news.

"Your grandfather was found this morning. WE do not believe he gave out your location, but we didn't get there fast enough to save him."

I felt my heart stop. My grandparents were the last family i had left, well of the fmaily that actually talked to me anyway.

"What of Granny May? Is She safe?"

He shook his head.

"Im sorry Sky. There was no sign of her."

I pushed my face into my hands trying desperatly not to cry.

"Sky, we have no evidence to show she is dead. There is every chance she escaped."

I didn't lift my head asI spoke.

"And what of the plan?"

"No-one except a select few know who you are or where you are. On the Enterprise only Dr McCoy and Captian Kirk know who you really are. so for now at least you are safe."

"Thank God for small blessings."

"But Sky, you should know, your brother has been spotted around base. He has been asking questions."

I froze automatically, pushing at the images of my past, the remembered pain of beatings, pushing them back into the far corner of my mind.

"Adermiral, I would apriciate it if you would stop refuring to that person as my brother. My brother died the moment he betrayed my family. Now if there is nothing else, I wish to return to my bed as I am tired."

"Chris looked at me in understanding.

"There is nothing else, but please remember sky. You can contact me any time, even if it is just to talk. You may not be blood related but your still family."

I brushed the tears from my eyes and responed in a way I hadn't since i was 12 years old.

"Thanks uncle Chris. Love you."

His grin made my spirit lift slightly as the screen went blank.

I leaned back in the chir, my hand automatically coming up to fiddle with my cross. My father had given it to me for my 21st birthday and as a congradulation for graduating the starfleet acadamy. Less then a year later he was killed and I was assigned to the USS Enterprise for my own protection.

My grip tightened as my thoughts turned to my 'brother'. Being 10 years my senior, we should have been close. But it was hard to be close to someone who stole your innocence and threw you down the stairs. I sighed, thinking how i had forgiven him, only for him to turn around and betray the rest of the family.

A knock at the door pulled me from my thoughts and I noticed I had managed to rip open one of the nearly healed cuts on my arm. Swearing softly I pulled down the sleeve on the jumper I had managed to bribe from Dr McCoy, silently praying the bleeding wouldn't get to bad. The last thing I needed was a heart to heart with the good doctor.

Pushing my grandfathers death, grandmothers disapearance and my 'brothers' betrayal firmly out of my mind, I called for the person to enter, schooling my face to show no emotion.

In the doorway stood Cammander Spock, and a glance at the doctors clock showed it was 20:00.

Damn.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Onwards to the next chapter with more spock. I still havent decieded who im going to out sky with so let me know what you think  
oh and remmeber i dont own anything.

Sky POV

"Commander."

"Lutenant."

Cue awquard silence.

"Are you suficiently prepared to attend dinner?"

I squirmed slightly in my chair, my jumper sleeve pulled firmly down over my arm to prevent anyone seeing the damage i had re-done, trying despiritly to think of an excuse out of accompaning Commander spock.

"You see commander, it has been a really long day and I would much rather return to my bed."

I could of slapped myself. That was the worst excuse in the hisory of the galaxy.

"Negative. I believe it would be benifical for you to get out of sickbay and back in the company of you collegues for a time."

OK now i wa sure i was pouting but i was quickly running out of excuses.

"Forgive me Commander, but as i have already informed you, refuse to use thoses pink monstrositys and the motorised chair is currently unavaliable. So there is currently no way i would be able to get to the mess hall."

"There is a basic wheelchair is there not?"

"Yes" I had a really bad feeling about where this was going.

"Then you shall make use of the chair and I will insure you get to the destination."

He was going to push me down to the mess. This was begining to become more then i could handle.

"Thank you Commander, for your kind offer, but Im afraid I will have to Decline..."

"No you damn well won't!"

Doctor McCoy has entered with his normal flair. Maybe he will get me out of this.

"As cheif medical officer, I am duty bound to protect the health of my patients."

YES!

"And it is my opinion that the Lutenant needs to get the hell out of my sickbay and out of my hair for at least 2 hours."

DAMN! I looked a t the both.

"Let me get this straight. You are ordering me to get into the chair and allow the Commander to push me down to the mess hall?"

"Yes."

"Affermative."

So Not Fair!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Still not mine. But if you want to give me Bones wrapped in a ribbon i wouldn't say no.

Sky pov

I could feel my cheeks burning and knew any moment now I was going to combust from embarrassment. People stared as Commander Spock pushed me through the corridors, and if there was anything I hated worse than my past it was being the centre of attention. I was silently planning my revenge on the good doctor when the doors to the mess hall swished open and all noise inside stopped at the site of Commander Spock pushing a wheel chair.

The silence didn't seem to bother the commander who pushed me over to a table where the Captain and Scotty sat, before leaving me to retrieve some food for us both. I would have protested and insisted on being taken back to sick bay but i really didn't want to draw any more attention to myself.

"How are you feeling lutenaunt Dawn?"

I focused me attention on the captain. I could see understanding in his eyes and realised he knew I didn't like the attention and was trying to distract me.

"Much better thank you Captain. Have I missed anything exciting during my stay in sick bay?"

"Not much. We are on route to our next mission but won't arrive for another 3 days. So unless something else happens all there is to see is stars." He sipped his drink before speaking again. "I will need to talk to you as soon as you are well enough. Dr McCoy has been keeping me away from you for fear of upsetting you." He dropped his voice so I could only hear his next words "I'm so sorry about your grandfather Sky."

I felt my eyes tearing at the mention of my now deceased grandfather. I hadn't had enough time between hearing the news and Spock bringing me to the mess for the fact that he was really gone to hit me. Closing my eyes I fought back the tears threatening to fall and smiled at the captain.

"I look forward to our talk Sir. It might just stop me from dying of boredom." I was careful not to mention anything that I didn't want everyone in the mess to know.

A tray of food was placed before me as the Commander slid into the seat next to me. I lifted my arm to grab my fork when a strong hand stopped me. I looked at the Commander in question only to follow his gaze to my arm, where blood was dripping out of my sleeve. Before I could stop him he pulled up my sleeve revealing the bleeding cut as well as the healing ones and scares from ones before. I heard a gasp and closed my eyes as I remember the Captain and Scotty. There was no hiding it. The commander just kept looking at my arm as if unable to believe what he was seeing.


End file.
